


That Pathetic Toy

by LikelyRowdy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Smut, The Author doesn’t know how to tag, Tumblr Prompt, no beta we die like men, reader - Freeform, sex toy, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikelyRowdy/pseuds/LikelyRowdy
Summary: Over the sound of your heart beating, you could hear the shifting of old floorboards beneath his feet. Your face grew hot. How hadn’t you heard him sooner? You tried to swallow, but you were parched; throat dry like sandpaper.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 81





	That Pathetic Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I threw together based on a tumblr prompt. Your girl may or may not be thirsty after playing through 5SE.
> 
> Prompt: "I could make you feel better than that pathetic toy."

It took longer than expected for Dante to reemerge from hell with his brother in tow, but he was back. You’d welcomed the red devil home with an enthusiastic hug, demon guts and all. For as hard as he was to live with, it had been even harder not to miss him.

You had been renting one of Dante’s spare rooms since before the Qliphoth incident, and though the office/apartment now housed a third resident, neither you nor Dante saw any reason to change up your arrangement; after all, your rent was the only thing keeping the lights on most months.

Vergil was, by all accounts, a welcome addition to the team and in the short time that he had inhabited the shop things started to change for the better. Despite how often he and his brother would fight, the office was orderly more often than not. But the biggest change was in you. Or, rather, your loins. Yeah. The dour son of Sparda did it for you, and the mounting sexual tension did things _to_ you. But for all his otherworldly beauty, you found Vergil to be unapproachable. It was only natural, then, that you decided to take matters into your own hands.

Opportunity struck when it was your turn to go grocery shopping – a task that you split exclusively with Vergil since neither of you trusted Dante to come home with anything but frozen pizza – and you took the chance to indulge yourself. Among your bags was one unlike the others. Once you’d taken great care to hide amidst the rest of the bundle. That care, however, was not something that a loose floorboard couldn’t undo.

Your toe caught on upturned wood, scattering you and your bags across the floor. Your eyes widened as they zeroed in on lavender before you scooped everything back into their respective bags. Chancing a look around the office, you determined that neither brother had seen your little slip – god knew that Dante wouldn’t let it go if he’d seen it – and stood back up.

“Can’t you do something about this damn floorboard?”

“You know where the hammer is,” Dante said, tossing you an apple that had rolled its way over to his desk.

“It’s _your_ shop!”

Dante waved his hand dismissively and went back to his magazine as you moved into the kitchen and put everything away before squirreling your new toy up into your room.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Vergil sat in his usual corner of the sofa, reading. Dante took a nap beneath an old magazine. You sat at the table and cleaned your gun.

_Riiiiing!_

Everyone perked up when the phone rang –

“Devil May Cry.”

– but Dante got to it first. The call was about some run of the mill job, nothing that Dante couldn’t handle on his own, so with a wary glance at his brother and an apologetic look in your direction, he left on his own.

Silence retook the office in Dante’s absence. You continued to clean your gun, eyes drifting to Vergil of their own accord and inevitably slowing you down. He hadn’t stopped reading his book, looking every bit the statue until he flipped to the next page. Your fingers stilled as you stared in open admiration, and just when you thought that you couldn’t take the silence anymore, he met your stare dead on.

_Riiiiing! Riiiiing!_

You were up in a flash, snatching the receiver before Vergil had even gotten up from the couch.

“Devil May Cry.”

Thank god; another job! Vergil turned back to his book as you talked with the client to confirm the details and the pay, then you threw your gun back together and headed out of the shop without so much as a glance back in his direction.

It was dark when you returned from the job. The building was quiet – too quiet for Dante to have made it back – which was good, because as much as you loved shooting the shit with your boss, you really just wanted to wash off the blood and guts that had seeped through your clothes, drop said clothes in the laundry, and head back to your room for some well-deserved rest. But as you tried to settle into your bed, rest escaped you. You were still too keyed up to go to sleep. Your mind raced and your heart pounded in your stomach. After a bit of mental back and forth, you ultimately tossed your covers to the side and fished your new toy out of your bedside table. The plastic squealed and creaked as you ripped it open – _could it be any louder?_ – and then you were holding it in your hands.

There was no shame in letting off some steam. Finding your own release. You were an adult. A woman with needs. Still, you stared at the vibrator and wondered if you should. The knowledge that you most likely weren’t alone in the building made your stomach flutter in both fright and excitement, but as your thoughts inevitably fell to your brooding roommate, excitement won out.

And down the rabbit hold you went.

Eyes shut, the simmering heat beneath your skin bubbled into a steamy boil and your mind wandered to all the places you knew it shouldn’t. Full, pouty lips. Arctic grey-blue eyes that chilled you to the bone one moment and set you ablaze the next. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair to feel for yourself if it was as soft as it looked. To find out firsthand what it looked like messed up in a fit of passion. Would it stick up at odd angles or fall loose around his face like his brother’s?

_Wait. Fuck. No! Don’t think about Dante. Uhhh…_

Long fingers trailing fire down, down, down your body. You bit back a gasp as your fingers teased over your heat. Would his hands be supple like the well-worn leather of his gloves, or would they be rough – callused from years of meticulous training?

A groan slipped past your bitten lip as you gave in to your desire and settled the vibrator deep within you, finally scratching that ever-present itch. You gave your hips a tentative roll, knuckle between your teeth to keep errant noises at bay.

The rhythm that you fell into was natural, hips pressing into each awkward thrust as you leisurely chased your high, wishing that the plastic between your thighs was something else.

_Knock. Knock._

Your hips stuttered to a stop, mortified and – _dammit_ – turned the fuck on because Dante didn’t have the decency to knock.

Over the sound of your heart beating, you could hear the shifting of old floorboards beneath his feet. Your face grew hot. How hadn’t you heard him sooner? You tried to swallow, but you were parched; throat dry like sandpaper.

“Hey, Vergil.” There was a lie on the tip of your tongue, but you were having the damnedest time trying to spit it out. “I was just… uh-”

“I’m well aware.”

Mortified. You were definitely mortified.

“Sorry, I thought I was being… I'll try to keep it down.”

**“I could make you feel better than that pathetic toy.”**

You couldn’t help the moan that tumbled from your lips at his words or the way that your legs fell open, or how you arched into the next press of the toy over your sweet spot.

“Vergil,” you keened, pleading. In the next instant he was at the foot of your bed, eyes sweeping down from where your nipples peaked beneath your nightshirt and down, drinking you in.

The bed dipped beneath his weight, hands trailing sinfully up your legs and pausing to massage your trembling thighs where they’d fallen open against your sheets before moving up and over your hip bones. His eyes were riveted to the lavender toy all but lost in your heat until they turned up to meet your own.

“Do you have any idea what you have been doing to me?” he asked, removing his gloves one finger at a time.

Words were beyond you, so you only shook your head ‘no.’

“Of course not,” he continued, reaching out to pet you where your core was stretched and aching deliciously, “if you’d any idea then you would’ve known that all you need do was ask.”

You crooned as Vergil brushed your fingers aside and grabbed ahold of the plastic, shallowly thrusting it in and out of you. A shudder wracked your body.

“But then you walked into the shop and it fell right out of your bag like you wanted me to see it. Teasing me like you do with your stares. Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you? They’re lewd. _Depraved_.” He dragged the toy over your sweet spot and you squirmed under the intensity of his gaze, blush creeping from your cheeks down to your chest. “If you only knew how many times my brother walked in before I could act. But Dante isn’t here now.”

“Lucky me.” The coy smile was wiped from your lips when Vergil flicked his wrist. You shot up, back arching and mouth open in a surprised, silent scream.

_Oh god, it’s vibrating._

His mouth attacked yours in the next second – hungry, demanding, sinuous as he rolled your tongues together. You drowned in it.

All it takes is a few more thrusts to put you on the cusp of something magnificent. Your fingers dug into Vergil’s biceps, trying to ground yourself as your body began to tense and –

The vibrator disappeared, leaving you clenching longingly around nothing. You couldn’t help but glare at Vergil for winding you so tight only to deny you your release. Unfazed by your dirty look, Vergil threw the toy to the side where it continued to buzz, forgotten. The rest of his clothes joined the vibrator on the floor along with your shirt before he rejoined you on the bed, allowing you to drag his face down to yours as one of his hands explored your chest and the other cupped your backside, grinding against your hip so that you could feel the effect that you’d had on him.

Two fingers dipped into your heat so he could feel the effect that he’s had on you. You’re soaking. He slips in a third finger, curling them to massage against your sweet spot with an accuracy that has you mewling, clenching, writhing around him. The fingers are gone just as quickly as they’d appeared – you were ready and he was aching, and haven’t you both suffered enough?

Situating himself between your legs, Vergil slid his length through your wet heat before pressing the blunt head of his cock against your entrance and beginning to push in.

Your eyes screwed shut at the glorious stretch of your walls around him – it had been a while. But then Vergil stilled, fingers gripping your chin to tilt your head up.

“Look at me.”

It felt like an eternity before you managed to snap your eyes open to meet his – cheeks flushed an amorous red against the soft curve of your rear. Fighting to keep your eyes open, you wrapped your legs around Vergil’s waist to pull him closer, head thrown back; you’ve never felt fuller in your life. He dropped to his elbows, ducking down to nibble along the length of your neck and shifting his weight back and forth, barely moving out of you before pressing back in, unable to keep completely still while you adjust to his size.

You ran a hand through his hair, finally getting a feel for how soft the strands are. Like velvet. You fisted the locks at the nape of his neck and gave them a firm tug. With a grunt, he stilled above you.

“Vergil, I swear to _god_ , if you don’t fucking move -!”

But he didn’t need much prompting. He set a smooth pace, delving into your open mouth with his tongue and drinking down your moans as they feel freely from your slack jaw.

How had you ever gotten on without this – Vergil moving persistently between your legs, his movements trained and even, a wild abandon flashing in his pale eyes as he worked your closer toward the pleasure that he had so rudely denied you earlier. How could you ever have thought that a toy would be enough? That it would even compare?

Fingers rolled over your clit and you sank your nails into Vergil’s broad back, howling your release.

Vergil watched you lose yourself on his cock, practically purring. He wasn’t done with you yet.

With a kiss pressed to the corner of your mouth, he withdrew from your oversensitive heat to trail open-mouthed kisses down your body. His tongue lapped up the juices leaking from between your folds before he spread them open with his finger and delved his tongue inside as gently as the demonic fire within him would allow. Only when your hands fisted in his hair and his mouth was slick with your pleasure did he cease his assault.

He reentered you – one hand gripping your hip tight enough to bruise and the other holding him up as he took you hard, the new angle allowing him to drive into you with more force than your previous, more intimate position.

You pressed eagerly into each desperate thrust, spurring him on with wanton moans. Just as hungry for him as he was for you.

It was all over too soon. You clutched the sheets so hard that your knuckles bled white, and you couldn’t help the noise that clawed its way from your throat. Once again, you’ve been thrown headfirst into the throes of blinding pleasure, and this time Vergil follows suit. With a deep groan that sets your insides aflutter, he buried himself into the hilt and let his passion spill over.

Flushed, pressed together, and trying to catch your breath, you came down from your highs. Then, in the aftermath, as your body pulsed in tandem with your heart, it began to sink in. You’d fucked Vergil. Well, he’d fucked you. Raw-dogged you. Hadn’t even asked – not that you minded. No wonder he’d ended up with Nero.

Easing himself out of you, Vergil awkwardly sat back on his heels until you shuffled over and patted the spot beside you. Once he settled, you rolled into him, resting your hand over his chest and your head on his shoulder. “I’m a cuddler.”

An amused snort reached your ears as he relaxed more fully into your mattress. It was nice.

“Where did that come from? Not that I’m complaining, I just didn’t think that –”

You were hushed with a tender kiss, a hand cupping your cheek and pulling you further into him. “You’ll have to forgive me; I’m not used to…” _Not hell. Intimacy._ “…this.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” you assured him with a soft smile. “I’m just thinking about all of the sex that we must have missed out on.”

“Is that so?”

It sounded like the two of you had some catching up to do before Dante got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about starting a book of oneshots, so hit me with a like/comment if you liked what you read. Thank you!


End file.
